


all that we see or seem

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crying, Father Figures, Gen, POV Kevin Cozner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kevin sees something he’s not supposed to at Jake and Amy’s wedding, but he’s rather glad to witness it.





	all that we see or seem

**Author's Note:**

> okay so believe it or not i had a dream last night which featured something like this, and i just couldn’t get it out of my head, so here it is. i hope everyone else likes Dad Raymond Holt as much as i do.

It’s a quick thing, something Kevin isn’t supposed to see, but see it he does. He’s turning the corridor, fingers fiddling with his cuff as he searches for Raymond, his body exhausted from a day’s worth of celebration. The wedding had been beautiful, even with the multiple mishaps, but now Kevin aches for his bed; for the comfort of his mattress and the solid weight of his husband beside him.

For that, though, he has to find wherever it is Raymond ran off to.

He turns into another hallway, a flash of movement catching his eye. Turning to look, he stops just short of drawing attention to himself. There, on the other end of the corridor, stands Raymond, Jake’s now familiar figure in front of him. He’s moving forward, arms reaching out, and Kevin watches, somewhat surprised, as Raymond leans into it, as he allows Peralta to hug him. It’s a tight embrace, one that’s filled with emotion, and Kevin watches as Raymond’s eyes close, as his lips move, speaking words Kevin can’t hear.

There’s no one else around, no one else watching. It’s only the three of them, though Kevin’s presence remains known only to him. He listens to Jake’s barely audible mumbling, the sound further muffled as he buries his face against Raymond’s chest, and Kevin knows that this is a personal moment, that he ought to leave, to turn away, but he doesn’t want to. He finds it fascinating, seeing Raymond interact with his detectives, and there is something about this moment, something so affectionate, so pure, that makes it impossible for him to turn away.

The hug drags on far longer than it should, far longer than Kevin had ever thought Raymond would be comfortable with, but when they do move apart, it’s Jake who pulls away first. In the silent hall, Kevin can hear his loud sniffling, can see the way he reaches to touch his face, as if wiping tears away. It occurs to him, rather abruptly, that that’s exactly what he’s doing. That, when Raymond finally opens his eyes, the reflective sheen is not an effect of the corridor’s low light, but a mirror of Peralta’s tears.

A bout of shock bubbles inside his stomach, but it’s quickly followed by a warmth spreading throughout his chest, by a deep, familiar feeling of love. His lips stretch to a soft smile as he watches, half hidden by the wall, as Raymond reaches a hand out, his palm settling on Jake’s shoulder.

Raymond speaks, now, and Kevin understands it this time, catches onto the _I’m proud of you_ , _Peralta_. His lips twitch again, and as Jake opens his mouth to retort with some quip about robots and emotions and _ruining things_ , Kevin steps away; out of earshot, out of sight.

It’s their moment, he thinks. He’ll let them have it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
